paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the crush
A short story idea suggest to me by Blackout 1012 It was a nice sunny day in Adventure Bay, the birds were chirping, there were barely any clouds in the sky; and most of the pups were outside enjoying the warmth. Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Tundra were talking inside,seeming to have a very in-depth discussion as Princess and Rocky bounced in from the elevator. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Rocky smiled, walking up to the pups. The group turned around fast, nervous laughter coming from all of them. "Ehehe....Nothing!" They smiled nervously, rubbing their paws on the floor. "Ooo..kaayyyy..." Rocky chuckled anxiously, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Princess smiled softly, looking happily at Zuma. "S-Sure! A movie sounds fine!" Chase nodded, racing over to the tv and turning it on. The couples sat down on ground, watching as the trailers began. Rocky couldn't help but notice how close Zuma and Tundra were, but he brushed it off his mind, shrugging his shoulders. Rocky started to doze off. "Sleepy?" Tundra giggled, noticing the mixed-breed starting to yawn. She nuzzled him slightly as he put his head on his paws. "Heh....Yeah just a bit.... Played a good game of tug-o-war with Rubble and i'm tired...You mind if i take a nap?" Tundra shook her head no and watched as Rocky fell asleep. She gave Zuma a nudge, noticing Princess asleep next to him. The two got up quietly and went outside, leaving their partners to doze off. An hour or so passed before Chase shook Rocky awake, Skye shaking Princess, trying to get their attention for something. "Uhhh....Guys....You should go outside....." They murmured, a concerned look on their faces. Rocky frowned a bit, giving Princess a worried glance as the two stood up, walking towards the elevator with their friends close on their heels. "I..Don't understand, what's wrong?" Princess murmured as the elevator doors widened. As the four pups walked out the elevator, Princess and Rocky froze. What they saw made their hearts drop. Tundra and Zuma were facing the ocean, nuzzling and laughing, a picnic in front of them. "What is going on here?" Rocky barked, feeling his body shaking with distress. "R-Rocky! It's not what it looks like!" Tundra yelped, jumping up straight. "It looks like you two are going on a date..." Princess whimpered, her eyes watering sadly. Zuma tucked his tail between his legs. "Then it's exactly what it looks like...." "H...How could you do this to us...? I thought you loved us..." Rocky stepped towards Tundra, his lip quivering as his ears folded back. "Tundra I thought what we had was special...." "R..Rocky...." Tundra sighed, looking down. "There's only one thing i have to get off my chest...." "Spit it out then." Princess growled, tears still welling up in her eyes. ".....APRIL FOOLS!" She shouted, breaking out into a grin. Rocky and Princess both stared at them blankly, flopping down onto the floor with a thud. "...W....What...?" "Sorry guys, we couldn't resist...." Chase and Skye chuckled sheepishly, tails wagging. "We thought we could try a new prank..." "You were in on it?" Rocky laughed nervously, shaking his head. "You guys gave me a heart-attack....That's not nice!" "Aww Rocky...I'm sorry!" Tundra walked over to him and nuzzled him, licking his cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry Eco-pup... I would never ever do something like that to you!" "Yeah dude you're my best fwiend! Ow-!" Zuma chuckled, laughing a bit as Princess gave him a smack to the shoulder. "That's so mean, Zuma!" Princess frowned, pouting out her lip. Zuma hugged her tight, laughing softly. "You're my number one pup, Princess! I won't do that again, I pwomise!" "You'd better not, mon cheri...." Princess sighed, nuzzling into him. "Alright Alright....I think we do actually have food in the picnic basket though....What do you say we all just have a normal lunch?" Tundra smiled, opening the basket- but to her surprise, confetti blew out of the basket, covering her and Zuma completely. She fell back as the burst of air surprised her, making her squeak. "Hahah! We got you too!" Rocky grinned, brushing a bit of confetti off of Tundra with his tail. "B..But.... How..?" Tundra murmured, laughing a tiny bit, holding her paw to her chest from the sudden surprise. "You guys need to talk quieter...We heard you talking during breakfast this morning" Princess giggled, blowing some of the confetti from Zuma's shoulder. "Hehehe...Nice job you guys.... How did you rig the basket?" Skye walked over to the blanket, tossing some confetti into the air, giggling a bit. "Easy! Just taped the string of a confetti popper to the top of the lid, and when Tundra opened it- POP! Confetti!" Rocky laughed, nuzzling her shoulder. "That was some pretty convincing acting, Princess....I didn't know you could fake tears!" Skye giggled, continuing to toss the confetti around. Princess just laughed, giving her a wink. "You betcha~" "For real guys, i'm starving....Let's go get some lunch from Mr. Porter's...." Tundra's stomach growled loudly to confirm her statement as the other pups laughed. "Alright!" The pups all laughed and cleaned up the confetti mess before racing down the street to Mr. Porter's. "You know what we should do next?" Skye grinned a mischeivous gleam in her eyes as the pups slowed down to hear her better. "We should go prank the others." Category:Shorts Category:Short Pages Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fun